


Fermionics

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [15]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Fashion & Couture, Furniture, Gen, Imagination, Military Training, Series, fermionics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about fermionics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fermionics

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about fermionics: _Down is easy, up is hard -- gravity, am I right?_

What it doesn't say is that besides the furniture and the fashion, an understanding of fermionics has proven itself militarily advantageous in the past. Imagination helps as well, of course, but fermionics programs are incredibly difficult to enter and almost impossible to graduate from. It's far easier for the Entitled and the Aegis to keep an eye on the handful of fermionics students across the universe rather than everyone using their imagination. 

(Besides, some of the things the Entitled imagine…?)


End file.
